


Con cariño, Amelia

by SlowRiot



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffeeshop AU, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowRiot/pseuds/SlowRiot
Summary: Amelia se queda prendada de una chica trabajando en su portátil en una cafetería. No puede resistirse a regresar a verla y, sin saber bien como, acaba intercambiándose notas con ella todos los días.
Relationships: Luisita Gómez Sanabria/Amelia Ledesma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Con cariño, Amelia

A estas horas, la cafetería está prácticamente llena. La mayor parte de las personas allí reunidas se están tomando el café de media mañana antes de volver a sus puestos de trabajo.

Desde la barra donde Amelia espera su café con leche puede observar cerca suyo como otras personas están leyendo el periódico, mientras que en las mesas varios grupos de personas aprovechan para ponerse al día en su hora de descanso.

Amelia había pasado muchas veces por delante de esa cafetería, La Guarida, que se encuentra a dos calles de su piso, pero nunca había entrado antes. Sin embargo, hoy su cafetería habitual está cerrada y aquel le pareció un buen sitio para sustituirla esa mañana.

Le llama la atención una chica rubia, sentada en la parte izquierda junto a la pared con un portátil. Se pregunta si será una clienta habitual. Se encuentra inmersa en su tarea, y no parece que el bullicio de alrededor suyo haya hecho mella en su concentración, lo cual, piensa Amelia al escuchar la estruendosa risa proveniente de una de las mesas, tiene mérito como mínimo.

Se ha quedado tan absorta mirándola que no se da cuenta hasta varios minutos más tarde que su café está esperando delante suyo. Lo termina rápido (el líquido ya se ha enfriado lo suficiente para que no le queme al tomarlo), y sale de la cafetería.

Tiene reunión con el resto de la banda, ya que esa noche tienen concierto en uno de los pueblos. No es su sueño cantar canciones de La Oreja de Van Gogh y la Pantoja en las fiestas de los pueblos, pero al menos paga (algunas) facturas y, al fin y al cabo, puede decir que está trabajando de lo suyo.

El lunes siguiente, Amelia se dispone a entrar en su cafetería de siempre, pero, en un impulso, decide soltar la puerta y regresar a La Guarida.

Son las diez de la mañana y la cafetería está casi vacía, pero Amelia escanea rápidamente el interior buscando a la rubia que había visto la última vez y, efectivamente, la encuentra sentada en el mismo sitio, con su portátil y la misma cara de concentración.

Esta vez no se queda en la barra. Encuentra una mesa enfrente de ella y se sienta con el café. Para no parecer una mirona, saca el móvil y empieza a navegar por diversas redes sociales contestando algunos mensajes de fans que la han visto actuar. Una de ellas le llama especialmente la atención. Le parece un poco más efusiva y prácticamente habla como si la conociese. Amelia no le da más importancia y contesta con cortesía, sin dar pie a continuar la conversación.

Mientras tanto, no puede evitar soltar miradas discretas—o quizás no lo son tanto—a la chica enfrente suyo, apenas visible detrás de la pantalla de su ordenador. Una de las veces, la chica la sorprende y Amelia desvía la mirada rápidamente, un poco avergonzada por haber sido descubierta. No obstante, cuando vuelve a mirar, ella aún la está observando. La chica sonríe y Amelia hace lo mismo. Después termina su café, ya frío, y sale de nuevo de la cafetería, aún sonriendo, esta vez, sin saber por qué motivo.

Luisita observa a la extraña salir por la puerta, a igual partes entretenida y con curiosidad. Regresa al artículo que está escribiendo, pero se sorprende a sí misma pensando en aquella mujer a menudo el resto de la mañana.

Amelia vuelve a la cafetería a las diez de la mañana, esta vez acompañada de un libro, uno de Paulo Coelho que tomó prestado de su compañera de piso. La chica sigue allí, y esta vez es ella la que la mira cuando entra.

Esta vez, en vez de una mesa enfrente de ella, Amelia busca una en diagonal a la de ella, donde la puede ver mejor. Ninguna hace ademán de fingir, y se sonríen mientras Amelia se sienta.

Pasa una hora, en parte leyendo, y en parte maquinando con qué excusa acercarse a hablar con la chica. Una llamada de su agente la saca de ambas ocupaciones y sale corriendo para llegar a la audición de las 11.15 que le ha conseguido su agente a última hora. En su afán, no se da cuenta de que ha dejado su libro sobre la mesa.

Luisita sí que se da cuenta y al ver que la dueña no regresa, lo recoge por ella. Va a entregárselo a la camarera para que se lo devuelva, pero lo piensa mejor y antes de dárselo escribe una pequeña nota:

_A ver si un día te vas a dejar la cabeza…._

_Luisita_

Amelia busca por todas partes su libro, sin éxito. Pero ya son casi las diez y no quiere faltar a su tradición, de los últimos dos días, de tomar su café a las diez. Para su sorpresa, la camarera le entrega su libro antes de ponerle el café.

—La chica de allí—le explica señalando a la rubia del portátil—lo encontró en una mesa y me dijo que te lo habías dejado tú.

Amelia se vuelve hacia donde está ella, y ve que la está mirando con una sonrisa. Le da las gracias a la camarera y se sienta en la mesa del día anterior y abre su libro.

Inmediatamente, un pequeño papel se desliza de él y Amelia llega a cogerlo antes de caer al suelo. No puede evitar una pequeña risa al leer la nota. Levanta la mirada y vuelve a intercambiar una mirada con la chica (“Luisita,” piensa Amelia mirando la firma de la nota), y observa como esta vuelve a dirigir su atención al portátil.

Si el día anterior apenas se había podido concentrar en su lectura, ese día apenas llega a leer un par de páginas. Cuando se acercan las once, saca de su bolso un bolígrafo y escribe unas palabras en la parte de atrás del papel.

_Muchas gracias, Luisita. Eres un ángel. Ahora que sé que la gente de aquí es tan amable, tendré que seguir viniendo._

_Amelia_

Amelia recoge las cosas y dejando el libro encima de la mesa, esta vez intencionalmente.

Luisita reconoce la mirada traviesa de la desconocida. Ve el libro abandonado, pero espera a que se ha marchado para recogerlo. Con algo de ansia, lo abre buscando una respuesta a su nota. Efectivamente está ahí, escrita en la parte de atrás de la suya propia.

Se la guarda en un bolsillo y empieza a pensar en la respuesta.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Amelia recibe una llamada de su agente para informarle que no le han dado el papel al que se presentó dos días atrás—era un papel episódico en una de esas series de médicos en los que interpretaba a una mujer con un embarazo complicado—. Pero eso no es suficiente para desanimarla. Se había levantado de buen humor y no iba a dejar que nada se lo enturbiara.

En cuanto entra en La Guarida, la camarera la saluda y antes de que Amelia pueda decirle nada, le entrega de nuevo el libro de Paulo Coelho.

—Parece que te lo volviste a dejar aquí.

Amelia no es capaz de discernir si el tono de la camarera indica molestia o si tiene un tinte de sarcasmo porque sabe lo que están haciendo ellas dos. Posiblemente sea un poco de las dos.

—Gracias, sí. No sé dónde tengo la cabeza últimamente—responde Amelia, algo culpable, y se da la vuelta para sentarse en su sitio habitual.

Cuando llega a su mesa puede notar la mirada de Luisita esperando a que ella lea la su respuesta. O al menos, Amelia espera que efectivamente haya una respuesta.

La hay.

Amelia coge el papel y cruza una mirada con Luisita. Esta sonríe, satisfecha, y vuelve a su trabajo, aunque su sonrisa no se esfuma.

Abre el papel y encuentra su nota.

_No soy un ángel, pero si ha servido para que regreses por aquí, me alegro de haberte ayudado. Se agradece_

_la compañía, aunque sea a distancia._

_Luisita_

Amelia sabe que está sonriendo como una tonta, y aún más que lo que están haciendo las dos es más propio de parvularios que de dos mujeres de más de 20 años. Vuelve a releer las palabras de Luisita, y aprovecha que está concentrada en su portátil para mirarla. Decide que no le importa.

Saca un boli y dando media vuelta al papel empieza a pensar en su respuesta.

Durante los siguientes días, las notas se van haciendo más largas y así es como Luisita descubre que Amelia es de Zaragoza, pero vive en Madrid desde hace años. Es actriz y cantante, aunque aún no ha conseguido en ninguna de las dos profesiones. Ha participado en musicales organizados por grupos de artistas independientes y se ha colado en algún episodio de televisión. También canta en solitario y tiene actuaciones regulares en uno de los bares de Madrid.

Amelia por su parte lee como Luisita le cuenta que es periodista _freelance_. Principalmente escribe artículos para el blog que tiene con sus amigos “Onda Libertad,” donde publica y denuncia las injusticias. Como la lucha por la justicia tampoco da para comer, también lo compagina escribiendo artículos para revistas digitales, para adolescentes y diversos clickbait.

En una de sus notas Luisita también le habla de su familia, tiene 7 hermanos, y por lo que parece están todos muy unidos. Amelia se intenta imaginar como sería tener esa cercanía familiar, ya que ella no ha tenido mucha suerte con la suya propia.

Amelia llega el sábado a la cafetería con emociones encontradas. Por un lado, sabe que no va a volver a ver a Luisita hasta el lunes y, por ridículo que parezca, siente que la va a echar de menos, aunque aún ni tan siquiera haya cruzado una palabra de verdad con ella.

Por otro lado, esa noche actúa de nuevo, con su propia banda esta vez, no en un pueblo perdido cantando una versión de Massiel. Esas noches son las favoritas de Amelia, y más al ver cómo cada vez el público es mayor, incluso hay regulares que acuden específicamente para verla a ella.

Amelia posa el libro en la mesa de Luisita antes de irse, como lleva haciendo los últimos días (Luisita por su parte empezó a dejarle el libro en su mesa antes de que llegase, evitando así usar a la camarera de enlace y que las acabase por echar bar).

Esta vez, sin embargo, rompe un poco el acuerdo tácito entre las dos de evitar la comunicación directa. Prolongando el momento por unos segundos más, mueve los labios para gesticular una despedida.

Van a ser unas largas 48 horas.

El bar está más lleno que de costumbre y Amelia sabe que eso es buena señal. Le pregunta al dueño de todas formas si ha contratado algún acto más popular esa noche, pero él niega con la cabeza y luego, con una sonrisa, le confirma que el público está allí por ella.

Al bajarse del escenario después de la actuación recibe felicitaciones de varias personas, entre ellos varios amigos.

Es al acercarse al bar, no obstante, cuando escucha una mujer detrás suya.

—¡Amelia!—Aapenas tiene tiempo de registrar su cara cuando la mujer la está abrazando—. Has estado muy bien.

Cuando se separan Amelia la mira con extrañeza, y está casi segura de que no la conoce.

—¿No me recuerdas? Soy Sara, te contacté por Twitter esta semana y estuvimos hablando.

Amelia intenta hacer memoria y por fin se acuerda. Sara es la chica que le mandó un mensaje el lunes anterior. Es verdad que le había respondido con cortesía, pero no diría que “habían estado hablando.”

—Ah, sí, claro, me acuerdo—responde, sin embargo, Amelia. Tampoco quería parecer una engreída y, al fin y al cabo, era una fan.

Acaban pasando buena parte de la noche hablando. Le cae bien, tiene un carácter entretenido y tiene una actitud atrevida e incluso carismática que le parece atractiva. No obstante, cuando ella sugiere que se vayan a alguna parte juntas, Amelia la rechaza con amabilidad.

Solo hay una persona con la que realmente le apetezca estar a solas y, un poco para su propia sorpresa, esa es la chica de la cafetería. Luisita.

El lunes no le parece llegar lo suficiente pronto. Se pasa todo el domingo pensando en ella, incluyendo en su clase de improvisación, en la que no parece dejar de hacer mención a cartas, cafeterías o mujeres rubias.

Pero si de algo le sirve la distancia a Amelia es para darse cuenta de que no puede seguir pasándose notas y decide dar un paso más.

El hecho parece mucho más difícil que el dicho una vez que llega a La Guarida el lunes por la mañana. La ve de nuevo sentada y siente inmediatamente una punzada en el estómago y una flaqueza en las rodillas como no le ocurría desde que era adolescente.

—¿Amelia?—escucha detrás suyo, y esta vez sí reconoce quien es.

Sara había aparecido desde el otro lado de la barra y por un momento se siente alarmada “¿Acaso me está siguiendo?”

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sara?—pregunta, y se da cuenta de que suena más defensiva de lo que había pretendido y la mujer se da cuenta.

—Vivo aquí cerca. De hecho, suelo venir aquí, pero normalmente vengo antes. Quizás por eso nunca habíamos coincidido—añade, a modo de explicación a la pregunta implícita de Amelia.

Amelia suspira con alivio. Quizás estaba siendo un poco paranoica.

—Bueno, yo solo vengo desde hace una semana, también puede ser por eso.

—Ya veo—dice Sara, y le dedica una media sonrisa como las que suele tener ella—. Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya. Como te dije que suelo venir más pronto. ¿Nos vemos otra vez?

Amelia asiente un poco incómoda, y ella se acerca a darle dos besos de despedida.

Finalmente libre de su compromiso, se dirige a la mesa donde la camarera ya ha dejado su café. Encima de esta también encuentra su libro y, dentro, el verdadero tesoro, la nota de Luisita.

En ella le cuenta el nuevo drama familiar, algo relacionado con su bar, pero es una frase en particular que le hace sentir que su corazón le empiece a latir más rápido.

_…Pero al menos mañana ya es lunes, y se me hace más llevadero saber que voy a volver a verte, y a leerte…_

Amelia apenas puede contenerse para no pasar los dedos delicadamente por las palabras escritas de Luisita, sabiendo que ella la puede estar mirando. Se conforma con dejar la nota encima de la mesa y leerla de nuevo cada vez que aparta la atención de su libro.

Su lectura va lenta, lo cual no es sorprendente considerando que muy poco tiempo del que está ahí lo pasa verdaderamente leyendo, pero apenas le quedan unas páginas por terminar y Amelia determina que cuando acabe el libro le pedirá salir a Luisita.

Esa noche casi no puede dormir con la anticipación y llega a la cafetería con la nota para Luisita ya escrita. En ella le confiesa todas las cosas que está empezando a sentir por ella y como quiere conocerla mejor. Está temblando como una hoja, pero se anima a abrir la puerta.

Pero cuando entra y busca en el sitio que se había convertido en suyo, de las dos, no hay nadie. Ni nada. Mira a su alrededor confundida, pero no la ve en ninguna parte. Se acerca a la barra y le parece que la camarera le ofrece una mirada de compasión cuando le da su libro y le explica que lo dejó Luisita ayer para que se lo entregara.

Amelia lo abre deseando encontrar algún papel dentro, pero no hay ninguno.

Siente que el estómago se le encoge y se apoya en uno de los taburetes. Apenas es capaz de registrar lo que le dice la camarera, y esta se ve obligada a repetir:

—¿Te pongo el café?

Amelia asiente ligeramente con la cabeza, y vuelve a pasar los dedos por las páginas, aún con la esperanza de encontrar algo allí y sin comprender lo que ha pasado.

Se termina el café. Luisita no ha venido y Amelia acaba por irse, sintiendo su propia nota sin entregar en el bolsillo de su abrigo al meter la mano él.

Amelia vuelve al día siguiente. Y al siguiente. Y al siguiente. Finalmente se cansa de la mirada de lástima de la camarera y deja de ir.

Durante días se pregunta qué pudo haber pasado. Recuerda obsesivamente cada una de sus interacciones el último día que la vio. ¿Fue algún gesto que hizo? ¿Fue algo que le dijo en su última nota? ¿Quizás se había insinuado y le había ofendido? ¿Había leído mal sus señales y se había propasado sin querer?

En ocasiones su mente se va a un lugar oscuro y se imagina que algo le podría haber ocurrido. “No,” se dice a sí misma cuando esos pensamientos aparecen en su mente. “Me devolvió el libro. Eso quiere decir que se fue con intención de no volver.”

Relee la nota que le escribió con tristeza, y en un momento de debilidad incluso piensa que quizás debería darle una oportunidad a Sara después de todo, aunque rápidamente desecha la posibilidad. La pelirroja está claramente interesada en ella, pero hay algo en ella que le hace desconfiar de sus intenciones.

La semana siguiente recibe una llamada de su agente. Ha conseguido un papel para ella en una representación de una obra de Lorca. Amelia se encoge de hombros con pesadez. “Bueno, al menos algo va bien.”

A finales de esa semana deja de pasar enfrente de la cafetería.

Luisita lleva casi dos semanas trabajando desde el bar de su familia, El Asturiano, y mientras que ellos están encantados de tenerla allí con ellos, ella ya se está empezando a agobiar. Primero de todo, insisten en darle de comer cada hora. Unas croquetas por aquí, un pincho de tortilla por allá…Bien, dicho así, no suena tan mal, pero con cada aperitivo viene una charla. Al parecer, todos piensan que necesita apoyo emocional y se acercan por turnos a preguntarle por su estado de ánimo.

Obviamente sospechan que algo va mal, porque sin previo aviso ha dejado de ir a trabajar a La Guarida, donde lleva yendo meses, y ha empezado a caminar 20 minutos extra desde su casa para llegar al Asturiano todas las mañanas. Y no se equivocan, pero no está por la labor de explicarles el ridículo que ha hecho.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se obliga a sentarse derecha y concentrarse en el documento que tiene abierto delante suya. Esa noche tiene que enviar el artículo “diez consejos de ligoteo para mileniales” y hasta el momento solo tiene uno que lee: “No lo hagas. Solo conseguirás hacerte ilusiones y que te destrocen el corazón.”

Ve a su hermana María entrar en el bar, y cuando se sienta a su lado espera pacientemente a recibir otra charla.

—¿Todavía estás aquí, Luisi?—le dice María, que es la única que está al tanto de lo ocurrido con Amelia—. ¿De verdad no vas a volver a La Guarida?

Luisita se queda mirando a su hermana un momento y después niega lentamente y regresa su atención al portátil.

—Yo creo que al menos deberías hablar con ella.

—¿Qué hay que hablar? Ha estado ligando conmigo mientras tiene novia, María.

—¿No puede ser que haya sido todo una confusión?

—¿Qué confusión, María? ¿Qué confusión? Es que tú no estuviste ahí, cuando la pelirroja esa viene y me dice que qué estoy haciendo con Amelia, y que es su novia así que que no me haga la idea equivocada con ella—Luisita se pausa un momento, recordando la escena—. Qué vergüenza.

—Bueno, no, vergüenza tampoco, Luisi…

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. La que tendría que sentirse mal es ella, que es una caradura.

María suspira y levanta las manos.

—Está claro que ya lo tienes decidido. Yo solo pienso que tampoco tienes por qué esconderte aquí. Tú estabas allí primero, déjale las cosas claras y si tiene algún problema—hace un gesto con la mano—pues ya sabe dónde tiene la puerta.

Luisita no responde, pero asiente levemente. María lo da por bueno, y se levanta de su asiento, dejándola con sus pensamientos.

Aún sin poder concentrarse en su artículo, Luisita se da por vencida y saca los papeles con las notas que estuvo intercambiando con Amelia durante una semana. No tiene la última, porque de la rabia la tiró a la basura nada más salir, y una parte de ella siente no poder releerla también.

Busca entre sus notas una indicación de que quizás había leído mal y sus interacciones siempre habían sido amistosas. Sin embargo, incluso ella era capaz de distinguir que aquellas eran frases de flirteo.

De repente, una bombilla se ilumina en su cabeza. En una de sus cartas Amelia le había dicho su nombre completo. Nunca se le había ocurrido buscarlo en internet, pero ahora, antes si quiera considerarlo un momento, sus dedos están en Google escribiendo “Amelia Ledesma.”

Encuentra la página de su agente y, además… ¡Bingo! El local donde actúa como artista residente. Mira la fecha, y ve que tiene una actuación ese sábado. Es decir, esa misma noche.

Luisita mira a María, y piensa que quizás sí que debería verla y aclarar las cosas, aunque no sabe muy bien qué le podría recriminar. Realmente, no había pasado nada entre ellas. Pero escondida en esa excusa, está la razón real por la que quiere ir: quiere volver a verla.

El sitio está más concurrido de lo que esperaba. Claramente está empezando a atraer un público, piensa Luisita, y puede que sea cuestión de tiempo que se haga un nombre e incluso llegue a grabar un disco y a salir de gira.

Se sienta en el lado más alejado de la barra, con miedo de que Amelia la pueda reconocer antes de estar preparada para hablar con ella.

Entonces la ve salir al escenario con su banda y sentarse en un taburete delante del micrófono. Después de un saludo al público y de agradecer que hayan venido, comienza a cantar.

Luisita está fascinada durante toda la actuación, y apenas puede recordar que está enfadada con ella, y mucho menos por qué.

Desafortunadamente, la mujer del otro día tarda poco en recordárselo. Esta salta a los brazos de Amelia en cuanto ésta se baja del escenario y Luisita se da la vuelta inmediatamente, incapaz de seguir mirando.

Recoge rápidamente su abrigo y se lo pone, preparada para salir a la calle. “Ya he visto suficiente,” piensa Luisita. Pero no puede reprimirse y se da la vuelta una vez más para encontrarse con Amelia mirándola directamente.

—¡Luisita!—grita Amelia desde el otro lado del local.

Luisita duda, pero se vuelve a girar y sale rápidamente por la puerta.

No se aleja mucho. Da tan solo unos pasos y se para antes de cruzar la carretera. Toma aire y vuelve a mirar a la puerta de donde ha salido, donde ahora ve a Amelia que ha ido detrás suya.

—Luisita—vuelve a llamar su nombre Amelia, esta vez con un tono más suave. Se acerca a ella lentamente, como si fuera un gato que se podría asustar y salir corriendo si hace un movimiento demasiado brusco.

Pero Luisita no se mueve esta vez. Se queda parada y espera a que Amelia la alcance.

—¿Por qué dejaste de ir a la cafetería? ¿Pasó algo?

Luisita suelta una risa sarcástica.

—¿Qué si pasó algo? Pues no sé, si puedes llamar algo a que tu novia viniese a reprocharme que estaba ligando con su chica, entonces sí, pasó algo. Por cierto, qué callado te lo tenías. ¿Cómo es que no la mencionaste en ninguna de tus notas?

Amelia parpadeó varias veces, con una genuina expresión de confusión y por primera vez Luisita se preguntó si quizás había cometido un error.

—¿Mi novia? Luisita, qué novia, yo…

—¿Qué novia?—le interrumpe Luisita—¿Tienes más de una? Pues te lo aclaro, la pelirroja. ¿Te lo aclara más eso?

—¿Pelirroja?—repite Amelia, que sigue pareciendo desconcertada, pero entonces abre los ojos como si acabase de recordar algo—¿Sara?

Luisita sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago. Luego era verdad.

—Sí, supongo. Nunca me dijo su nombre.

—Luisita, Sara no es mi novia. Quiero decir, ni siquiera es mi amiga, es una fan que me conoce de actuar aquí. No la he visto más que un par de veces y ya.

Ahora es el momento de Luisita de mostrar confusión.

—¿Cómo?—Se queda pensando un momento—Pero, si la he visto ahí dentro dándote un abrazo…

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé—dice Amelia con evidente frustración—. Siempre me pareció que se comportaba con demasiada confianza, pero no sé, no le di importancia, pensé que era cosa de fans, pero…¿De verdad te dijo que era mi novia?

Luisita se queda un momento en el sitio. _Sí_ que había cometido un error.

—Sí…—comienza a decir Luisita, empezando a darse cuenta de la realidad de como se había estado comportando con Amelia, que resultó que no tenía la culpa de nada—. Lo siento, Amelia. Yo…Ella parecía tan convencida…

—No, no, Luisita, no te preocupes, no es culpa tuya, no tenías cómo saber…—entonces se calla y se queda mirándola, tan intensamente que Luisita casi tiene que buscar algo para no caerse—. Entonces tú…¿no tienes ningún problema conmigo?

Luisita puede sentir sus mejillas ardiéndole y tiene que apartar la mirada, incapaz de decir nada ahora.

—Llevo días pensando que a lo mejor había hecho algo que te había molestado—continúa Amelia—, o que había malinterpretado alguna señal.

—No—le dice Luisita, volviendo a mirarla y superando la timidez que la invade ahora—. No habías malinterpretado nada.

Amelia se mete una mano dentro del abrigo. Saca un trozo de papel y se lo ofrece a Luisita, que lo coge dubitativa.

—El día que…Bueno, el día que me devolviste el libro—Luisita pudo ver que Amelia quería decir “el día que desapareciste”—, te había escrito eso. Te lo iba a dar ese día. No sé por qué lo conservé, pero…A lo mejor lo puedes leer ahora.

Luisita abre el papel y empieza a leer la última nota de Amelia.

_Luisita,_

_Llevo tiempo pensando cómo decirte esto. Estos días pasados, verte, leer tus palabras se ha convertido_ _en la mejor parte de mi día. Sin saber cómo, te has convertido en la persona a la que más deseo ver_ _por las mañanas y a la que más echo de menos por las noches._

_Si tú me dejas, me gustaría enseñarte más de mi mundo, y que tú me enseñaras más del tuyo, f_ _uera de esta cafetería._

_Con cariño,_

_Amelia_

Cuando baja la nota, ve a Amelia que está mirándola con nerviosismo.

—No tienes que decir nada si…

Amelia no llega a terminar la frase porque Luisita se echa a sus brazos besándola tiernamente, pero con la urgencia de alguien que lleva esperando eso mucho tiempo.

Tardan varios minutos en separarse, y cuando lo hacen, Luisita puede ver que Sara está detrás de Amelia, observándolas desde la puerta del local.

Cuando Amelia se gira para ver hacia dónde está mirando Luisita, Sara se reajusta su bolso, y comienza a caminar calle abajo, perdiéndose de vista a los pocos segundos.

—Aún no me puedo creer hasta donde llegó—dice Amelia, volviéndose hacia Luisita—. ¿Quieres que vaya y le deje las cosas claras?

Luisita niega con la cabeza, divertida.

—No, ella ya no me importa. Mejor…—ofreciéndole su mano a Amelia—, ¿por qué no me dices todo aquello que querías enseñarme?

Amelia sonríe y coge la mano de Luisita. Juntas, ellas también desaparecen por la calle.


End file.
